This application claims the priority of 198 05 178.6-16, filed Feb. 10, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a cushioning for a seat part and/or a backrest of a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a cushioning having a ventilation layer through which air can flow and which consists of an air-permeable and water-permeable top and bottom layer and of elastically bendable, mutually spaced spacing webs or threads which hold these layers at a distance and connect them with one another, and having fans or ventilators for blowing air into the ventilation layer.
In a known cushioning described in DE 42 00 825 A1, the spacing webs or spacing yarns are spaced in one direction parallel to one another. The hollow spaces situated in-between result in a constant cross-section through which air is delivered from a heater, with an air conditioner or a fan provided specifically for this purpose. The air flowing through the ventilation layer generates a temperature and moisture gradient by which the water moisture or sweat resulting from transpiration is removed from the cushioning surface which clearly improves the micro air conditioning on the cushioning surface.
In another known cushioning for vehicle seats described in DE 196 28 698 C1, a multiplicity of miniature fans is integrated in the cushioning. These miniature fans are arranged to be distributed over the cushioning surface and blow air from the area below the vehicle seat into the ventilation layer which consists, for example, of a spaced knit. When the vehicle seat is unoccupied, the ventilation air flows through the air-permeable cushioning surface and cools the cushioning surface, which is considerably heated, for example, by sun radiation, relatively fast down to comfortable temperatures. When the seat is occupied, the air flows in the cushioning in parallel to the cushioning surface, is charged with transpiration moisture and leaves the cushioning only at the cushioning end, optionally by separate, constructively provided ventilation holes in the cushioning.